fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindsay Analougue
The titular character of The Lindsay Analougue Show. Appearance Lindsay is an anthropomorphic chipmunk woman with quite a long neck, hazel-green eyes, red lips, and a pear-shaped body. She has her red hair nearly always in a high ponytail, though her hair is really curly and blonde, but burnt red by a flat iron. She usually wears a purple and white dress and white boots with ribbons, those of which she wears with almost every outfit. Though as of recently, she's worn a Queen of Hearts-like dress. Personality Lindsay is a suicidal extremist who copes with life through imagining herself in her fantasy world or overeating, with sweets being her favorite. She has a marked passion for chocolate, as she'll do anything to get it. She is bottom-heavy, which can be seen when she is undressed and other characters make comments and jokes about her being fat. She can also be talked into things easily, whether due to her twisted sense of reality or desire to fit in. Lindsay also gets jealous of others quite often, stemming from her poor self-esteem. Instead of taking responsibility for her actions, she defensively makes clear that nothing is her ever fault (and at times will contradict herself) and insists everything be about her. She seems inconsiderate and even insensitive to others, though can be the opposite at certain times. (Though, to her lack of luck, can be interpreted by others as a signal to kick her while she's down, but she brings it on herself quite often, so this may be seen as a sort of kharma.) A self-proclaimed masochist, who yet gets defensive and whiny whenever someone was being honest with her or even hurts her (which confuses most people, who assume she's joking about this), a reference to those moments will be shown when she shows up onscreen with injuries or bandages. She cries easily, especially if she is yelled at by others or if they seem furious with her, as her verbal responses are usually very tearful. She is frequently unmotivated, and can be nihilistic and her fear of less-than-perfect results gives way to laziness. In the middle of the strip's arcs, her attitude has gotten worse and she has become more arrogant and impulsive. In the show, her own mother is mentioned to call her names as well, but reverts to cheerful later on, hinting that her mother is bipolar. In later strips, Lindsay's greed and borderline alcoholism is of significant importance to the plot in the video game. Age Issues A running gag involves Lindsay dressing and/or behaving in a childish manner, which includes temper tantrums, whining and brattiness (as seen when she is acting like a bratty younger sibling to Sonic Underground's Dingo in a comic strip special). Celina claims that Lindsay acts about 3-5 years old, and she acts like a pre/early teen at her oldest, but she starts acting like a middle or high school student as soon as she reaches her 20s, though she shows occasional snap-backs. Even as queen, she retains these age issues, as pointed out by the town drunk, who dared call her out, saying she has the mindset of a 12-year-old, calling her "princess" rather than queen. He is later executed, but continues talking at the guillotine, assuming she is 16 at the oldest, then eventually targeting her about her weight and tell her that her parents have failed to continue loving her. Strangely enough, this mindset is how she was able to eventually form a small friendship with her former enemy Beatrice, due to their now similar perspectives. Love Life Lindsay does not desire a "normal" relationship, and has a warped view of said relationships, or just chooses not to have an ordinary one, as she believed when a guy doesn't make fun of her or act mean to her, they don't like her. She, on occasion, actually begged to be raped. She has developed a great obsession with Phil the Chipmunk. In The Lindsay Analougue Game, it is stated she would have a trophy boyfriend named Richie. Antagonistic Side Lindsay possesses a selfish, jealous side, as she will do anything to get attention, even if her methods to get it are morally corrupt. Lindsay begins to act in a more psychotic and sociopathic manner in later strips, even attempting to murder her then only two friends for a cash prize in a hoverboarding competition. Notably, greed has been added to her personality traits, which is a major plot point in the video game. Target for violence For some unexplained reason (or not), Lindsay seems to be a natural target for violence by the other characters (though she sometimes deserves it, as alot of it can be justified), having been subjected to numerous acts of deliberate (and often extreme) physical violence or torment (though this has stopped by the second series): *Her ponytail is ripped off of her head, twice, by Ty Bandicoot (Though the first time, he said he thought she was wearing a fake one, the second time was for no reason). ---- *She is pushed down a flight of stairs by Victoria Mongoose. Though she is at first a willing participant in this act, she begins having second thoughts before committing to it, only to have Victoria push her down anyway. ---- *A cinder block was thrown at her face by an unseen character, most likely her sister Celina. ---- *Many characters admit to enjoying or getting pleasure from hitting and thrashing her. ---- *She has even mutilated herself, as she was once seen disemboweling herself with a sword. Though this was mainly to get attention. ---- *Her brother has repeatedly smashed her head in a door. ---- *Rosa's Pokemon have attacked/killed her on more than one occasion because of her bothering Rosa. She's been; **Eaten by Haganeru (Steelix) or any other large Pokemon. **Killed by head implosion by the Psychic-types. **Frozen to death by the Ice-types (or those with Ice attacks). **Slashed fatally by ones with sharp claws (I.E Malistoat, Zephyrgoose, Scyther, etc... **Burned to death by the Fire-types (or those with Fire attacks). **Electrocuted to death by the Electric-types (or those with Electric attacks). **Drowned by the Water-types. **And various other methods. ---- *Shocked with Carmelita's shock pistol, which leaves her catatonic until the climax and ending of the segment. ---- *When she tries to prove girls can navigate sleds as well as guys, she ends up crashing into a tree. Her mangled corpse is stuck in the tree and Brad comes by and yells at her for getting blood on his sled. ---- As of the Sonic Riders fanfic: *Tricked into handing over her gear to Knuckles, who whacks her over the head with it in retribution for her criticizing his performance in the race. *Slapped in the face by Amy in retribution for ranking down on Sonic. *Fined a large sum of money by the Mobius FCC for swearing on a basic cable national televised event and arrested for a murder attempt. Queen Lindsay After the events of the video game, which take place after the movie, Lindsay defeats the Hyena Queen and becomes queen of all the land, which, ironically, is something she doesn't want. She initially wears just a crown as a difference to her outfit, but later on, in To Visit the Queen, in Eva and Cece's Chop Suey, she is dressed just like the Queen of Hearts of Alice in Wonderland. Friends and Foes Friends *'Phil Chipmunk' (Up until the last strips) *'Tyrone Bandicoot' (Up until the last strips, as it is possible he isn't returning to the show.) *'Brad Bat' (Up until the last strips) *'Ryu Cat' (formerly) *'Twister the Fox' (formerly) *'Richie' - Trophy boyfriend in the Lindsay Analougue game, his page and the game's manual say he's "impossibly perfect". (deceased) Allies *'Victoria Mongoose' (reluctantly) Rivals *'Victoria Mongoose' *'Rina Eugoulana' - In the second series, she constantly causes a ruckus to prove her much-boasted "tomboy" nature. Enemies *[[Allison Kane|'Allison Kane']]' '(formerly as of the second series) *'YA Gang '- Their vigorously sarcastic nature clashes with Lindsay's desperate naivete. *'Big Mikey' Trivia *She is often taken as a hostage. *She was based on her creator in early February 2009. *Her personality shifts a bit through development. *When defeated in the fighting games, if she isn't knocked out first, she cries waterfalls and begs for mercy. *The character was named for a name the creator loved and was planning to change her name to in the near future (Kandy), but later changed it and now she is named after Lindsay Lohan. *Lindsay was meant to be a caricature of her creator for poking fun at herself. *Despite being underage for the author's region up until the last season, the video game and movie, Lindsay was seen consuming alcoholic beverages. Gallery File:Linz.PNG|Lindsay's old design from season 1. See Also *Eva Guinea Pig References Category:Females Category:Animal characters Category:Living characters Category:Chipmunks Category:Adults Category:Comedy characters